New York City Police Department (Earth-7642)
NYPD | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | OrganizationLeaders = | CurrentMembers = Big Red, Bill, Joseph Labianca, Mike, Patrick Gleason, Sara Pezzini, Tony, Tully | FormerMembers = Pete DeNyse, Sean Cassidy | Allies = | Enemies = | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = New York City, New York | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Ross Andru | First = Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = The Battle of the Century Officers of the NYPD responded to reports of the Flying Octopus over the Metropolitan Museum of Art; however, arrived to find Spider-Man. They tried to arrest him, but he escaped. Later that night, the Flying Octopus crashed into the waters of the Central Park reservoir. A squad car arrived and took Doctor Octopus into custody. The Heroes and the Holocaust! Mike and his partner responded to a call of trespassers on a construction site on 56th Street. They found Spider-Man had defeated a group of thieves and tried to arrest him, but he fled. An officer was shocked when Superman gave him a captured Crespi Gang. Later, Superman went to a Midtown prescient asking about the gang Mike and his partner arrested. He wasn't given access to the property room, but he used his x-ray vision to see anyway and copy their schematics. As he left, he gave the sergeant instructions on how to properly handle the weapons. Symbiote Affair A group of NYPD officers were investigating the break in at PSI Tech Labs when they got the call from Department PSI saying they were sending their own investigators. When they arrived, they described the break in to the investigators and agreed to go over the security types with them. Officer Tully identified one of the suspects as Venom. King of New York During Scarecrow's reign of terror, the NYPD was seen responding to the murder of Arnie Howes, the massacre at Fernie's Restaurant, and the fire at X-Club.Batman Daredevil: King of New York #1 The Darkness The NYPD responded to reports of the Hulk attacked a subway train under 14th Street. When they arrived, they found Jackie Estacado, who pointed to his lacerated arm to convince them he was an innocent victim. He pointed them in the direction Banner left, but the officers died trying to capture the raging monster. Brunt Detective Sara Pezzini arrested Brunt. He took a deal to testify against his former allies in return for life in prison. Pezzini and Detective Patrick Gleason escorted him to a supermax prison, but their prisoner transport was stopped by the Punisher and they were taken captive. Pezzini tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen, forcing her to unleash the power of the Witchblade to stop him. During their tussle, Josef broke free of his restrains and attacked Sara while Frank used the distraction to knock out Patrick. He took Gleason's shotgun and killed Skala. Sara was appalled, but Frank was able to convince her he did the right thing and left. Gods and Monsters A pair of officers in Syracuse were attacked by a possessed Ellis. Luckily, they were rescued by the Mighty Avengers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:Organizations Category:Historical Organizations Category:John Jonah Jameson (Earth-7642)/Quotes Category:1976 Team Debuts